XX-8 Oni Exoskeleton
The XX-8 Oni Exoskeleton was a rare form of body armor made by the Templar Technical Institute, the project headed up by Kev-Mas Colcha, and eventually finished by his son, and used by his grandson. Not only did it amplify the user's natural strength to an extreme, but it featured small Repulsorlifts in the feet, which allowed for increased speed and jumping ability, and in some cases, short bouts of flight. The outer armor, comprised of an Agrinium-Durasteel composite aided it in dealing with Sensors, Blasters, and Lightsabers. The unit can emit a static discharge pulse to deal with Metal Detectors. The HUD was remote connected to either a Helmet or if the user had one, a Cybernetic Eye. This kept track of body temperature, and other functions, as well as heart rate, pulse, and internal injuries. Additionally, it had several crystals across the body of the armor, which served as miniature shield generators that generated a force field around the body of the armor, and when hit, they would absorb energy to provide additional power to the armor, thus increasing the amplification to the user's strength and providing a boost to the repulsorlift's operating time. XX-8 Oni Exoskeleton Mark-II After several decades in service the XX-8 Mark-I proved to be falling behind, and so, circa 95aby TTI began a project to upgrade the armor to meat new standards. The projects primary goal was to incorporate new technologies, and advancements into a revamped design. The updated technologies were Ablative Armor, a Echani Shield, a more responsive HUD system, more streamlined repulsor attachments, and a more efficient Fusion Power Cell. And the removal of the Absorber Shield, which had proven to only work half the time, added room. After the design phase began, the Mikaru Clan, offered a few members to the project. These project members brought in Echani Fiber-weave techniques and Nano-fiber technology, two things the Remsian were rudimentary in. This allowed the design to incorporate even more armor, in the form of armored cloths and fibers, making the armor lighter. The Final result armor, which was much bulkier but just barely heavier than the original, finally arrived after nearly 5 years of design in 134aby. The new design featured less metallic armor than the original but much more armor in the form of Nano fiber armor weave. The weave was, while form fitting, bulky on purpose. It resembled massive muscles, rivaling the size of some Gen'dai, this added an intimidation factor to the armor. Running through the weave were mechanics that enhances strength, though not to the degree as the Mark-I. However, all in all, the Mark-II had a 34% higher effective rating than the Mark-I, replacing not only it, but the repurposed Clone Armor Design. XX-8 Oni Heavy Exoskeleton The term "heavy" in the name XX-8 Oni Heavy Exoskeleton is a bit of an oxymoron. In actuality the Heavy version of the Mark-II is lighter than the normal version. It features less metallic armor and more nano-fiber armor-weave armor around the arms and legs. In addition to this, the unit features more devices to enhance user strength and short term running speed (it was actually able to outmatch the Mark-I in short bursts, something th Mark-II can't do). It also lacked the repulsor units of its 'lighter' brethren. The Heavy Armor was reserved for special guards, those who guarded Kage's or Council Members in combat situations, either on the ground or flanking them while the were away on diplomatic missions. The was not designed to be used in heavy ranged combat, it was instead built around amplifying melee strength, as such the Honor Guards who used these were trained to use the suits in conjunction with an Echani Quarterstaff. Category:Templar Defenses Category:Armor